Network administration is no longer a simple task. Large companies typically have a large presence in a single location or dispersed across several geographic locations which are interconnected via a corporate enterprise. With such large and complex deployments, the frequently changing dynamics associated with the networks involves adding/deleting employees, adding/deleting employee devices (e.g., computers, printers.), etc., and is particularly evident when dealing with complex networks that span multiple locations, or include multiple subnets, VPNs (virtual private networks), multiple routers or other network devices, such as servers, routers, gateways, switches, and so on. Moreover, today's network management oftentimes includes a vendor-specific knowledge and data further complicating network management and administration.